Christmas Chaos (Hakuoki SSL)
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Instead of watching horror movies with his best friend, Hajime find himself with Souji and Tama-chan in the kitchen to make Christmas cookies...
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo, December 2014

„Kiss! Kiss! You have to kiss each other!"

The little girl snorted with laughter.

„What...?" Hajime asked confused.

„You and Souji, you have to kiss!" Tama eagerly explained. „Because you met under the misteltoe!"

Hajime didn´t understand anything at all. He wondered if this was also part of the „Christmas Madness"...

A few hours ago

Dusk was approaching as Hajime arrived at the doorstep of the home of his best friend.

At the very moment the door was opened, Hajime could sneak a peek to what was called „Christmas Madness" by Souji. The corridor and the stairs to the first floor were decorated with garlands of fir springs which in turn were draped with Christmas baubles and other Christmas ornaments.

„Told ya!" Souji greeted him. „Welcome to the Christmas Madness in our home."

„Well, I didn´t imagine it that excessive..." Hajime had to admit and followed Souji inside.

His best friend already told him that Tsune, his foster mother, had fallen in love with Christmas traditions when spending some time in Germany and USA during her studies. Since then she tried every december to create as much Christmas atmosphere as possible. As far as Hajime could rate this, she succeeded in this mission completely. Christmas decoration seemed to be in every corner of the house. There were all these things that Hajime only knew from foreign movies. Fairy lights and snow crystals at the windows, a huge Advent wreath on the table in the living room, figures of angels, many, many candles...to mention no more than the things he spotted when passing by the kitchen and the living room.

„Candy Cane?" Souji asked and picked one of the red and white sweets which were hanging on the fir spring garlands at the handrail of the stairs.

„No, thanks."

Souji put the candy cane savoring in his mouth while Hajime followed him upstairs. As expected there was also much Christmas decoration at the first floor . Only Soujis room was as messy as ever. Hajime put a stack of school books away and seated himself on a fluffy carpet in the middle of the room. Souji also choosed to sit on the floor, leaning with his back against his bed.

„Well...where shall we begin?"

Half an hour later they were still discussing if their „These movies are so fucking terrible, nobody wanna watch them – except us!" - night should start with „Sharknado" or „Mutant Kangaroo vs. Killer Bees".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Soujis foster mother Tsune entered the room with a troubled expression.

„Sorry to disturb you both...I´m afraid this evening will turn out a little different than we had planed."

What they were planning to do had been settled weeks ago. Because there was a Christmas party at Tsunes workplace (she was a teacher at the international school of Tokyo) which included also the spouses of the teachers, Souji had to serve as babysitter for four year old Tama-chan, Tsunes and Isamis daughter.

And since this was a rather stupid plan for a seventeen year old boy at a saturday evening he had been free to invite Hajime to stay overnight. As soon as Tama-chan was in bed, they wanted to start the said movie night.

Tsune played nervously with her hair.

„My collegue Haruka called me a minute ago. Unfortunately she had a car accident on the way to school and is now waiting for the breakdown service. Therefore nobody is at the school at this moment to meet the caterer staff and coordinate them in preparing the party hall. I have to go there immediately since there is no other collegue available. Isami will accompany me and we won´t come back until the party is over."

Souji and Hajime looked at her with confusion. That wasn´t something that would block their movie night at all ( given that Tama would be willing to go to bed on time).

„It´s no problem" Souji ensured her. „We will prepare dinner, put Tama into bed and -"

„Erm...there is one more thing..." Tsune disrupted him.

„I promised Tama that we would bake some Christmas cookies today. The pastry is already done and all the things needed are on the kitchen table ."

The two boys gave her a blank look.

„Well...would you two be so kind...?"

tbc

Sorry for my bad english, I´m not a native speaker . Hope you liked it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after Souji and Hajime found themselves together with a highly motivated four year-old girl in the kitchen.  
While Hajime was helping Tama-chan (who was standing on a chair so that she could see over the kitchen unit) to roll some pastry, Souji opened the box with the cookie cutters.  
"Tama-chan, you can choose between a star, a shooting star, a christmas tree and a bell."  
Tama shook her head.  
"I want a princess cookie cutter!  
Souji shrugged his shoulders.  
"We don´t have any."  
"But I want to make princess cookies..." Tama repeated her wish and pouted.  
"Well, I can look for the pumpkin or bat cookie cutter, if you want to..." Souji offered, even if he didn´t have any clue where he should start to search for the halloween cookie cuters.  
"No, I want a princess!" Tama exclaimed desperately .  
"I´m sorry, Tama-chan."

Hajime took the 5-point star cookie cutter from the box.  
"Well, Tama-chan, what about making star-shaped cookies..."  
He pressed the cutter into the cookie pastry and grabbed a knife.  
Tama looked at him curiously.  
"We cut the star in two..." Hajime explained and cut the star, so that there was one piece with 3 points and one piece with 2 points.  
"Then we can use the one with 3 points and form the outer 2 points upwards and so..."  
Hajime shaped both points upwards and ignored Soujis doubtful glance.  
"And so you have at least a princess crown."  
Hajime completed his explanation about the figure that he had shaped from the pastry.  
Souji couldn´t help laughing.  
"Hajime, that´s a really -"  
"Kawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii! I want to make a princess crown too!" Tama interrupted her brother with excitement.  
"What did you trying to say, Souji?" Hajime asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
Souji grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
"I was trying to say, that this is a really great idea!"

The telephon was ringing when they just finished the first plate with cookies.  
Souji was well aware of who could be the calling party. He went to the hallway to get the phone, which dispalyed "Tsune Handy".  
He sighed and answered the call.  
"This is the house with the kitchen on fire, how can I help you?"  
There was dead silence for a moment, then two adults were shouting  
"SOUJI!" with horrified voices.  
Laughing, Souji went back to the kitchen.  
"Just joking." he told his furious parents.  
In the kitchen Hajime and Tama-chan had began to decorate the cookies: Hajime was painting the cookies with pink frosting and Tama-chan was throwing white sugar pearls over the frosting.  
"Everything is awesome." Souji added to calm Tsune and Isami.  
That was the cue for Tama. Ever since she had watched the Lego-movie in the cinema together with her brother and Hajime, she has been in love with its song.  
Knowing what would happen next, Souji hold the phone to Tama.  
Not stopping to throw sugar pearls all over the cookies, she started to sing:

"Eevvveeryyyyyyyythiiiiiiiiing is aaaaaaaawwwweeeeeeeeesooooome, eevvvvveeeeryyyyythiiiiiiiiiiiing is cooooooooool when you part of theeeee teaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam."

After that she took a deep breath and exclaimed with joy:  
"Maaammaaaaaaaaaaaa, I´m baking princess crowns with Hajime-kun. Byyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee."

Souji took the phone again.  
"Like I said, eyerything is alright, you don´t have to worry. Have fun later!"

Soon after all the cookies were decorated and Hajime put two plates into the oven.

"...eeveeeeeeeeeryyyythiing is aaweeesommmmmmmme "  
Tama still warbled away.  
"eeveeryyyyyyyyythiiiiiing is coooooool - Hajime-kun, sing along!" she challenged Hajime.

"Erm...no." Hajime refused awkwardly and grabbed the chance to make a suggestion:  
"Don´t you want to sing something else?"  
"No, I only want to sing the song from the Lego-movie!"

"What about singing a Christmas song?" Souji recommended, whereupon Tama looked at them with dismay.  
"Oh no...we didn´t listen to the Christmas CD which Mama and me are always listining to when baking Christmas cookies."  
Tama was about to tear up.  
"Well, we still have about two plates of cookies to bake, if you want you can fetch the CD and we can listen to it."  
Hajime told her, relieved he wouldn´t have been tortured with the Lego-Song anymore.  
Unfortunately he hadn´t seen Soujis defensive gesture while speaking to Tama.

"I´m gonna catch it!" Tama shouted and bolted to her room upstairs.

"You shouldn´t have said that." Souji revolted after Tama had left the kitchen.  
"Really...?"  
Hajime couldn´t imagine any reason why Christmas songs should be even worse than Tamas singing.  
Souji groaned.  
"This CD is pure horror! There are 24 Christmas songs, sung by children from 24 different countries. Every song is in a different language, each one worse than the next. But if you have ever wondered how "White Christmas" sounds in Swedish, this CD will let you know..."

Before Hajime could say anything, Tama was calling for him from upstairs.  
"Hajiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeee-kun, could you help me with the CD Player. I can´t drag the cable from the socket."  
"I´ll go." Souji offered , but then the phone started to ring again.  
"You´ll answer the phone, I will help Tama-chan." Saying this, Hajime left the kitchen.  
As Souji took the phone, there was once again a familiar number displayed.  
Souji grinned.  
"Hijikata-san..don´t you have any better to do at a saturday evening?"

tbc

I´m really sorry for my bad english. This chapter was very difficult for me to translate.  
Next chapter: Will be the cookies be tasty? Will Souji and Hajime find the time to watch the movies? And why is Hijikata calling?


End file.
